Toximemory's oneshot contest entry:Tragedy
by DesireLaughs
Summary: It was love at first sight. Amuto. -.Me and another share the tittle of winner.-


**A/N: An entry for Toximemory's one-shot contest. Let's do this!**

**

* * *

**

_Age: 7_

_Transfered to: Seiyo Elementary _

_Reason for transfer: Personal._

_Name: Hinamori Amu_

_

* * *

_

_Age: 7_

_School: Seiyo Elementary_

_Name: __Tsukiyomi_ _Ikuto_

_

* * *

_

The first time he saw her, he took an interest, which was odd, since he didn't get along with any of the other kids, nor did he try. She was different from all the other girls, the other kids- her hair was a light pink, and her eyes a honey gold, and she had a very pale face. She was short, and her attitude was rude and blunt.

She sat next to him during snack time. "Don't talk to me," she told him.

He, on the other hand, laughed. "Stupid," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll do what I want."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Go away," she demanded.

"I was here first. You sat by me," he countered.

Pouting, she got up and crossed the room, taking the last chocolate chip cooky with her.

He stared at her for a bit, then, smirking to himself, shook his head. "She's something else," he muttered.

* * *

The next encounter was completely different. She was at the swings, by herself. "Ugh!" she shouted. "Swing! Swing!"

Ikuto shook his head, and snuck behind her. Slowly, he pushed her. "Ah!" she laughed. "Finally!"

Ikuto, after pushing her and hearing her laugh, began to laugh as well. Amu turned her head, blushing, and yelled at him. "Go! Get away!"

"I thought you wanted to swing?" he asked.

"Huh?" she questioned. "I am swinging."

"Yes, because I was pushing you. But, since you want me to go..." Ikuto let go of the swing and slowly began to walk away.

Amu bites her lip. "W-wait! Stay... and push me... Please?"

Ikuto turns around, smirk attached to his face. "Of coarse."

* * *

Ice cream melts quickly on hot summer days.

They were now both in middle school, it was the end of their first day, and Ikuto had bought her and himself ice cream.

"You'll have to eat it fast," he warned.

Amu did not listen, taking her time. Now her hand was getting covered and Ikuto stared at it. "I told you so," he said, moving closer to her.

"Wa-wait," she said, as he grabbed her wrist. "Wh-what are y-you d-d-doing?"

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, I'm just going to get this mess off of you."

"O-oh..."

Ikuto brought her hand closer to his face, and slowly licked her fingers.

"Ek!" she shouted. "S-stop! Pervert!" Amu started to struggle, and, doing so, she pushed the ice cream in Ikuto's face.

Ikuto imedtily let go of her and backed away. Amu looked up, and started to laugh. Chocolate ice cream covered his face.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. "You are so dead."

Amu screamed and jumped up, and Ikuto grabbed her, bringing her down onto his lap. One hand held the remaining ice cream, and the other kept Amu on his lap. He pulled her back a bit more, to where their faces were even, and kissed her cheek. "Gotta love ice cream, huh?" he whispered.

Then, he smeared the ice cream on her face.

* * *

Middle school graduation was not a big deal.

In fact, it wasn't really a graduation- it was more like a prom for eighth graders. And it was free.

Ikuto ran up to Amu, the day before the graduation party thing and asked her to go with him.

Her eyes widened, but then her cool character kicked in. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Ikuto smirked, and kissed her temple, making her blush. "I can't wait, either. See you tomorrow."

And the next night... They started dating.

* * *

Last day of high school.

"Ikuto..." Amu walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled, turning around and giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey," she replies. "We need to talk."

Ikuto's eyes widened- he had noticed her acting strange lately- was she going to break up with him?

She lead him to her car, tears in her eyes. "Ikuto," she sniffled, "I'm dying."

Ikuto blinked. This was a joke, right? He shook his head. "What?" he asked.

"I-I'm dying. I have a tumor in my back, and the reason we moved here was for treatment. I only have a year left... The doctor said that I wouldn't live to see my 19th birthday," Amu cries. "Ikuto, I'm so sorry... I should have told you earlier..."

What should he do?

After repeating her words for the sixth time he cleared his throat and replied to her, "Oh."

"Oh?" It wasn't the reply she was waiting for. She frowned and repeated the first words. "Ikuto, I'm dying…"

"I know that…" he thought hard on what to say next. The woman he loved was dying and he couldn't think of anything to say. How was he supposed to take the news? Was he supposed to hold her? Kiss her? Cry? Breakup with her before they became intimate and the death would be even more complicated?

"Marry me," he demanded.

Amu's head cocked to the side and she blinked a few times, thrown back by his words. Stunned, playing words through her head like he had done just moments ago. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He stayed calm. "Marry me; we'll live the remainder of your life together as a married couple. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Her eyes brimmed with tears that day and as he wrapped his arms around her, she was crying repeatedly 'yes' all over again.

* * *

After telling the plan to her parents, they got the all clear. The wedding was held two months after the proposal.

It was small, and quick. The Maid of Honor was Amu's little sister, and the Best Man was Ikuto's cousin, Yoru.

Amu had always wanted to be a mother, but with the cancer taking over her body, it was impossible. She was too weak to carry a baby.

* * *

A few days after being admitted into the hospital, Amu pulled Ikuto into her arms. "Do you believe in true love? At first sight?" she questioned.

"No, I don't."

Her brows started to crease. "Why?

Ikuto waited before answering. "I just don't."

"I do" she said firmly. "From the moment I saw you, I had fallen in love with you."

He refused to comment back to her.

His visit ended a few minutes later. He stood up slowly and gave her a hug before he left with a smile on his face, to try and comfort her. He whispered that he loved her before leaving for the night.

Three hours after he left, she died.

Returning to the hospital early on the Saturday morning, he was confused to find Amu's room empty. There were fresh sheets on the bed and all of her belongings that went with her to the hospital were piled neatly on the desk in the room.

"She died, didn't she?" He asked to nurse who was walking past the room.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" The woman peered into the room. "Yes, last night. I'm sorry, were you close with her?"

Ikuto bit his lip. "Yes. I fell in love with her at first sight."

* * *

**A/N: Well... There it is. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
